


Lovely Bottom

by Skylark42



Series: Bottom Geralt [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: Geralt can't find words, can't think, he just wants. He hums out a high, whiny noise and Jaskier seems to understand. “Oh, you are gorgeous like this,”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bottom Geralt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816201
Comments: 16
Kudos: 648
Collections: Abby's Witcher Collection





	Lovely Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Utter filth, but kinda tender at the same time. It's just porn, but you know, with feelings.

If he bites his lip any harder, it's going to bleed.

Still, Geralt can't help it, he has to bite down on something to keep the ungodly noises from spilling past his lips. He hadn't expected to like it—being on the receiving end, being the one taken. But he's a generous lover and Jaskier requested this. He just hadn't expected it to be this good.

Jaskier's finger is inside him, just one single finger and he's crooking it in a way that hits a certain spot inside him that makes Geralt see stars. It's good, better than he ever could have imagined. And he knows that this has to feel good—he's made Jaskier feel good this way plenty of times. But Jaskier is easy to please in bed, he seems to like everything Geralt does. Geralt hadn't thought he would like this himself.

Jaskier slides another finger inside him, and it stings a little, there's a burn but it's a good burn, the pain just enough to enhance the pleasure. Jaskier kisses him between the shoulders where he is slick with sweat, nuzzles against his nape. “Still good?”

“Hmm,” Geralt grunts out, wanting Jaskier to get on with it and move his fingers. He's holding them still, as if waiting for something.

Jaskier mouths along his neck, sucks his earlobe into his mouth. “I need words, Geralt.”

Of course he does. He's being very considerate, all things considered. He spent ages just on foreplay alone, and asked Geralt time and time again if he was sure he wanted this. Geralt nods his head and lets out a sharp 'yes' that has Jaskier moving his fingers. He scissors them, moving them against his walls, searching and stretching. He finds that spot inside Geralt and brushes against it, making Geralt twitch.

Geralt's fingers twist in the sheets below him and he can't help the noise that escapes his mouth,a breathy little sound, like something a woman would make. “That's it, let me hear you darling,” Jaskier coos, moving his fingers a bit faster. Geralt unconsciously spreads his legs a bit wider. Jaskier grins down at him, not that Geralt can see, he's on his stomach, splayed out before him like the most delicious thing Jaskier has ever saw. He rubs insistently, until Geralt is rocking back against him, breathing in hard pants.

“Ah, ah,” the noise is muffled into the pillow where Geralt has buried his face. “Jaskier, enough.”

Jaskier stops. “You want me to stop?”

Geralt shakes his head, frustrated. “I want you to fuck me.” He practically growls out the words, feeling needy in a way he never has before.

“Oh, oh darling, I am so glad to hear that,” Jaskier says, and pulls his fingers out. Geralt lets out a sound that is most definitely _not_ a whimper, and Jaskier puts a hand on his lower back, rubs soothingly. “Just relax, let me take care of you.”

He slicks himself up with more oil and lines up, pushing in slowly. Geralt tenses a little so he stops. “Just breathe, it's alright,” he says, waiting for Geralt to relax before he pushes the rest of the way in. And it is glorious, hot, so hot, and tight, better than anything he's ever been in.

Geralt buries his face in the pillow again, bites down on it. The burn is almost too much, but it feels nice, this fullness. It's an alien feeling, foreign and unlike anything he's ever experienced, but he likes it. “Alright?” Jaskier asks, so careful of him, like he's the one who might break.

Geralt can't find words, can't think, he just _wants_. He hums out a high, whiny noise and Jaskier seems to understand. “Oh, you are gorgeous like this,”

Jaskier begins to move, slow and shallow, just letting him get used to it. Then he moves deeper, but he keeps that same slow pace, the same gentleness. Geralt assumes it's for his consideration, but after a few minutes, he's going crazy. “Come on, you can fuck me, I won't break,”

“I know, I just wanted to hear you ask for it.”

Geralt has something to say to that, something sharp and biting, but he for the life of him cannot recall what it is once Jaskier picks up the pace. Suddenly he's going harder, faster, but still hitting as deep. There's nothing but white noise in his ears as Jaskier fucks him, and it feel divine, it feels like everything.

Jaskier winds a hand in his hair and jerks, yanking Geralt back onto his knees. It lets him hit even deeper and Geralt groans. “Fuck, Jaskier,”

Jaskier fucks into him rougher and hits that spot again and again. Geralt sees stars behind his eyes. He wants to touch his leaking cock, but he can't, he's using both hands to hold himself up and he's sure he'll topple over without them both. “Touch me,” he tries to demand, but it comes out like a plea, like he's begging for it and oh, Jaskier will never let him live that down.

Jaskier wraps a slick hand around him and tugs in time with his strokes, fast and dirty and just a little too rough for an ordinary human to handle. Geralt feels his toes curl and he comes, harder than he ever has, shuddering like a leaf in the wind and it just won't stop, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over him. He feels the hot splash of Jaskier finish inside him, barely hears him cry his name over the ringing in his own ears.

He falls forward, exhausted. Jaskier pulls out and curls up next to him. “Good?”

Cheeky bastard, like he didn't notice what a good time Geralt was having. Still, Geralt doesn't mind indulging him. “Yes, it was good.”

Jaskier grins. “Next time, I'll open you up with my tongue. That'll really have you screaming.”

Geralt doubted that, he was never noisy in bed. “Next time? What makes you so sure there will be a next time?”

Jaskier snorts, confident and cocksure as he answers, “Oh, there will be a next time.”

He isn't wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always brighten my day.
> 
> The sequel is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075249


End file.
